1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a supporting device in the form of a stand or like structure movably connected to a container so as to be positioned in both supportive and non-supportive position relative to the container and configured when in its non-supportive position to substantially conform to the configuration of the container in order to facilitate storage and/or transportation.